A Miracle of Our Love
by Naleyfan416
Summary: Julie Taylor has avoided Dillion for four years, but now she's back with a secret that will change someone's life!
1. Ch1 Meet My Son

A/N: So this is my first FNL fan Fict, please be kind! I hope you guys enjoy it and please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

It is so weird how you can live somewhere and practically hate it, but when you move away and come back, it feels as though you never left. Julie Taylor had always been seen as the Coach's daughter or Matt Saracen's girlfriend, but no one ever saw her for herself except one unlikely person.

Julie hated living in Dillion because of this fact. She was determined to move away and never come back. She could care less about football or the Panthers. She had always had her life mapped out, she would graduate and move away and go to college where no one knew her. She would make a new life for herself.

Ironically, things don't always work out the way you plan. Julie realized that the hard way. After graduation, she moved away to college bringing a secret along with her that would change her life. Little did she know this secret would bring her back to the one place she had hated: Dillion, Texas.

It had been four years since she had stepped foot in this town. She had not kept in touch with anyone, not even her family. She had gone away to college at the University of Southern California. She was finally coming home, which she never thought she would say. She was about to face a past that she wasn't sure she was ready for, but everyone deserved to know her secret.

She glanced in the backseat at the beautiful little boy who was sound asleep. She continued to drive before she finally saw the sign 'Welcome to Dillion Home of the Panthers.' She continued to drive as she passed familiar surroundings before finally pulling up outside her house, or at least her parent's house that is.

"It's now or never," she said aloud before getting out of her car.

She opened her back door and undid her son's car seat. "Hey little man, it's time to wake up," she whispered.

"Mommy, are we here?" he asked.

"Yes sweetheart, we're here. Now you get to meet your grandparents," she replied picking him up and leading him to the front door.

She gently knocked before she heard footsteps coming towards the door. The door slowly opened by a little girl who said, "Hello."

"Gracie?" Julie wondered. It had been so long since she had seen her little sister that she hardly recognized her. After all, she was now eight years old.

"Jules," she asked hopefully.

"It's me lil sis. Where's mom and dad?" Julie replied.

Instead of answering, she yelled, "Mom, Dad, Julie's home!"

Eric came from the bathroom after hearing his daughter yell to see what all the commotion was all about. He stopped when he saw his eldest daughter standing in the doorway holding a toddler. "Tami, get in here," he yelled.

Tami came out from the bedroom and once she saw Julie, she ran towards her and pulled her into a hug. "My baby's finally home," she cried.

"Hey mom," Julie replied.

"And who's this little guy," Tami wondered finally noticing the toddler Julie was holding.

Julie paused for a second before saying, "This is Issiah, my son."

"Your son?" Eric repeated.

"Yea dad, he's my son. I know you're probably both upset with me for not telling you, but at the time it's what I had to do. I had to get away from here," Julie said looking directly at her parents who were now standing next to each other.

"Who's the father?" Tami asked carefully.

"Before I say, I believe he should know first. I was wondering if you could actually watch Issiah for a little while because I need to go somewhere," Julie explained.

"Of course, but does the father live here? Because he sort of looks like…" Tami began.

"Mom, I promise I'll explain everything later," Julie insisted.

"Tim's back from college," Eric finally said, "he's staying with Billy if you want to go see him and Matt is visiting his grandmother."

Julie looked at her dad confused before saying, "I'll keep that in mind."

She kissed Issiah on the forehead before handing him over to her mom. Then she headed out to her car and drove to her destination.

Eric just looked at his wife before whispering, "I have a feeling things are about to be quite interesting."

"What are you not telling me?" Tami wondered.

Eric just smiled and said, "Our daughter is finally home, and now she's able to face the past she left behind. I just hope she finds what she's looking for. Let's go into the living room and play with our grandson."

"You know who the father is don't you?" Tami responded.

"Isn't it obvious?" he stated.

"But how? I mean…" Tami started.

"I don't know, but we'll soon find out," Eric replied.


	2. Ch2 Catching up with Old Friends

A/N: So I wanted to say thanks for the few that sent me reviews. The father of her child will be revealed soon, but it will be a couple more chapters probably. Be patient! Hope you enjoy the chapter and continue to review!!

* * *

Julie drove around town unsure of where she wanted to go first. She wanted to see so many people, but wasn't quite sure if they wanted to see her. She decided to pull into the Alamo Freeze and got out and walked in. She went and ordered a strawberry milkshake and picked a booth to sit down in. She looked around and noticed not many people were in there.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see a woman holding a baby girl. "Julie Taylor is that you?" the woman asked.

"Tyra?" Julie replied jumping up and giving her a hug.

"When did you get into town?" Tyra wondered.

Julie answered, "A few minutes ago actually. I wanted to see everyone, but wasn't sure where to begin. Who's this little one belong to?"

"This would be my little girl. Landry and I got married about two years ago, and had this little one about three months ago. Her name is Amanda. I'm actually picking up some food for Landry and Matt who are over at our house. Would you like to come join us?" Tyra said.

"Sure, I would love to catch up with you guys," Julie confessed, "after all it's been forever since I was here. So much has changed, but yet everything here has stayed the same."

"Yea I understand what you mean," Tyra replied, "but I'm glad you're back."

"Me too," Julie said before helping Tyra with the food. She walked out with her to her car and followed her to her house.

Landry and Matt were sitting in the living room watching TV when the girls walked in. "Guys, I ran into an old friend at Alamo's…" Tyra began.

Matt looked up and noticed Julie standing behind her and froze. He hadn't seen her since graduation. Considering their last encounter, he was unsure if she even wanted to talk to him.

"J-Julie how are you?" Matt said finally finding words.

"I'm doing good. How about yourself? I hear you went off to Oklahoma State on a full scholarship. That's pretty amazing," Julie responded.

"It's alright, but I miss my grandmother and this town," he confessed.

"Yea, I understand," Julie said aloud.

"Well let's eat," Tyra piped in sensing the conversation was growing to an awkward silence.

Julie stayed and hung out with them for a decent amount of time. She found out Landry had got a new job and Tyra was promoted at Applebee's. She also found out Matt was dating a cheerleader. Surprisingly, she was actually really happy for him.

After a good five hours, she decided to head out. She had one more stop to make and she knew this one would be the hardest. She needed to see the love of her life that she had been avoiding now for four years.

* * *

She pulled up outside of his old house and just sat in her car. "You can do this," she told herself. She slowly opened the car door and made her way to his front door. She hesitated for a moment before she finally knocked.

The door opened to reveal the infamous Tim Riggins, but his expression was not one she had expected. "Jules," he whispered.

"Hey Tim," she replied.

"What are you doing here?" he wondered.

"I needed to see you…" she began.

"I can't do this right now. You can't just come back after four years and expect me to just allow you in with open arms. You left me Jules without even so much as a goodbye. I'm sorry, but I think you should go," Tim said sadly.

"I understand, but for what it's worth I'm sorry," she said before turning back and running to her car before the tears began to fall.

He just stood there and watched her go, like he had done four years ago. If someone would have told him four years ago that he would fall in love with Julie Taylor, he would have laughed in their face, but she had been his only true love. She had been his everything, but only she had known it. Only she knew how he would do anything in the world for her because without her his life meant nothing. Only she knew that her last night in town was with him. Who would have guessed that, that night would still haunt his memory to this day?

He turned around and walked back inside and did something he hadn't done in years: he went and got a beer. Ever since Julie came into his life, he had stopped drinking because she made him want to become a better person. He hadn't drunk a beer in years, but very few people knew why. He shut down after she had left town, and had never been the same since.


	3. Ch3 Flashbacks of Better Days

DISCLAIMER: I do not own FNL! (Sorry I forgot to put this up earlier)

A/N: So this chapter might explain a few things... I hope you guys enjoy! I also made this chapter a little longer due to the flashbacks. All flashbacks will be in italics!

* * *

Julie drove back to her house to find her mother feeding Isaiah a bottle. "Hey honey, did you have a good time?" Tami asked.

"Yea, I ran into Tyra, Landry, and Matt. I hung out with them for quite awhile. I'm kinda tired though, so I think Isaiah and I are going to go take a nap," Julie said leaving out the part where she went to see Tim.

"Why don't you go lay down? I've got him," Tami stated.

"Thanks mom. If he gets fussy, then just come wake me up," Julie responded before walking to her old room. It didn't take long before she fell fast asleep with memories of the past crashing down around her.

_

* * *

_

Julie was sitting in her living room doing her homework, when she heard a knock on the door. She got up to answer the door. As she opened it, Tim Riggins stood on the other side. "Tim, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at college?," she wondered.

_"Little Taylor, it almost sounds like you don't want me here. That hurts," he joked._

_"My dad is at school still, but you can come in and wait if you want," she said ignoring his remark._

_"Just admit it Taylor, you like me," he said walking closer to her._

_"Tim…" she began, but forgot what she was going to say once she glanced up into his eyes._

_"Have you missed me?" he asked._

_Julie couldn't form words as his mouth inched closer to hers. She closed her eyes as she felt his moist lips touch hers. "Yes," she whispered._

_"Because you know I've missed you. I can't stop thinking about that kiss we shared over Christmas break. Why did you do it?" he wondered._

_"You know why," Julie stated._

_"I wanna hear you say it," he begged._

_"It's because I've had a crush on you ever since you saved me from that Riley kid and the tornado. You're always saving me," she confided._

_"For the record, Taylor, I like you too," he smirked._

_Julie knew he truly meant it to. She saw a side of him that no one else got to see. He allowed her to see past Tim Riggins, the football player. "Why are you really here though?" she asked aloud._

_"To see you," he confessed. He then pulled her in for yet another kiss. He just couldn't get enough of her._

_"I'm glad you're here. I was beginning to think the kiss didn't mean anything to you," she said._

_"Of course it did, but remember this is our little secret. Your dad would kill me if he knew I was kissing his daughter," he responded._

_"It's our secret," she agreed._

* * *

She woke up and remembered that day like it was yesterday. It was during her junior year and Tim was going to school at Texas Tech. They never made their relationship official, and actually no one ever found out about it. He was just always there for her when she needed him, and he would come home to see her as much as he could. Their 'relationship' grew more serious over time, but they both agreed to keep it between them. Up until her senior year, things were going great, but that is when things changed.

_

* * *

_

Graduation was already here and Julie was excited because Tim had promised to show. She was in her room getting ready when Tim walked into her room. "Little Taylor, you ready to get this show on the road? Your parents are waiting on you," he said.

_"I'm almost ready," she replied._

_He walked up behind her and whispered, "You look beautiful, by the way."_

_Julie smiled before turning around and saying, "Thank you. Are we still on for tonight?"_

_"Only if you are sure about this. I mean we don't have to do this if you don't want too," he stated._

_"I'm positive, I want you to be my first," she confessed._

_"Then we'll meet up after your ceremony," he responded._

_After that, they walked out and met her parents before heading to the school for the ceremony. Julie hardly focused on the ceremony itself, but once the announcer said the final words, she went in search of Tim._

_After many pictures, Tim finally helped her escape her family. They headed off to their favorite spot that no one else knew about. It was a big pasture just off a deserted road. He parked his truck and grabbed a blanket. "Are you sure?" he asked._

_"Yea," she confirmed._

_They walked out a little ways before he placed the blanket on the ground. For the first time in her life, Julie made love with Tim Riggins for the very first time that night under the stars. _

_"I love you," he whispered._

* * *

These three little words have haunted her since that night four years ago. That night she never got to say it back, and for that she regrets. She wished she would have told him, but knew that it would change things. He belonged at Texas Tech and she was about to move to California for school. So instead, that night she chose to leave town and never look back. She thought she was doing the right thing, but she never got over him.

Then about a couple weeks later, she found out she was pregnant. She knew this would probably destroy his football career, so she just stayed away. She raised Isaiah by herself without any help, while still attending classes and going to school.

These last four years had been tough, but all she wanted right now was for Tim to hold her in his arms one more time. She missed that the most, she thought as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I know I've revealed the father, but he won't find out until a few more chapters. Plus, on;y her family know she even has a kid at this point in the story. Everything will be explained as the story progresses... please review!


	4. Ch4 Dreams That Haunt You

A/N: Sorry for not updating in awhile. My computer got infected and it was being worked on. I just got it back today, so I'm working on some chapaters for you guys! Thank you for being patient with me and thanks for all the reviews I've been getting! Here's another chapter for ya... this is set in Tim's point of view. Italiacs at the beginning are a flashback on Julie's last night in Dillion! Please review!

_

* * *

_

The weather had been perfect that mid-May night. The stars were brightly shining down on the two of them. Julie had looked so beautiful that night in his eyes. He couldn't believe that she had asked him to be her first. He felt so honored because he knew that this wasn't something she took lightly.

_He had laid out a blanket and sat down with Julie right beside him. "It's so beautiful tonight," Julie said looking up at the stars._

_"Yea it is," he replied never taking his eyes off of her._

_She turned her gaze towards him and smiled. "You know you're already undressing me with your eyes and we haven't even kissed yet," she joked._

_"What can I say, my body is going crazy for you," he smirked not ashamed that he got caught._

_She laughed before pushing him down on the blanket. "Well what are we waiting for then," she stated._

_"You know I have to say I love this aggressive side of you. Have your way with me Taylor, I'm all yours," he replied._

_"I'm just getting started," she said before straddling his hips and leaning down to kiss his lips._

_He just laid there and let her have her fun with him. He usually was the one in charge when it came to the ladies, but with Julie it was different. After his lower region began getting tight though, he flipped her over, so he was now on top of her._

_He wanted to make this night worth remembering for her. He began by leaving a trail of soft kisses from her lips, to her neck, then progressing his way down. His hands roamed her body as he slowly lifted up her shirt. After that was discarded, he quickly undid her bra to reveal her perfect breasts. She was breathtaking, he thought gazing at her body for a couple of seconds before continuing with his task._

_He gave each breast a fair amount of attention before leading his hand down to the top of her jeans. He carefully unbuttoned and unzipped them before discarding them as well. He rose up and took off his shirt and quickly did away with his jeans. He then removed his boxers as well as her panties leaving them both completely naked._

_He looked into her beautiful eyes and smiled. "This is going to hurt, but I promise I will go slowly. If it hurts too much let me know and I'll stop," he said._

_"Alright," she answered._

_He got above her and placed his shaft right at her entrance before inserting it in. He felt her tense up and tears begin to form in her eyes. "Jules, we can stop…" he began._

_"No, I want you to keep going," she insisted before she smiled up at him._

_He leaned down and began kissing her as he slowly began going in and out of her. Before long, she began to relax and was actually enjoying the sensations he was giving her. He continued to go slow until he knew she was close. "I want you to come for me baby," he said into her ear._

_She moaned his name before she finally reached her climax and he couldn't take it any longer and came right after. "I love you," he whispered._

_They lay there a little while longer before they got dressed and he brought her home. Tonight had been one of the best nights, and he had made love with Julie Taylor, the love of his life._

* * *

Tim woke up from his heavy sleep by the reoccurring dream he had been having ever since Julie left. The only problem was that it wasn't a dream; it actually happened and had been the best night of his life. There were only two people who knew about it though, him and Julie. He never told anyone else because it hurt too much to even say her name.

She had been the only girl he had ever loved and the day she left his life changed. He stopped being the Tim Riggins everyone knew him as. He stopped drinking and flirting with girls and focused all of his time on football. That all changed though his senior year of college during the Texas Tech verses University of Texas game where he tore every ligament in his knee. It ended his football career for good and he had been back in Dillion for two years now.

He was currently living in his old house with Billy, but Billy was rarely ever there due to his job that required him to travel. Coach Taylor had offered him an assistant coaching position last year and that is what now occupied his time, but he never forgot about Julie. Up until two days ago, he wondered where she was, but when she appeared on his doorstep he didn't know what to do. He felt bad for sending her away, but knew it would be the best option for now until he figured out things.

He had planned to stop by the Taylors house just to see her, but couldn't do it, not yet. Instead he got up and got dressed, then headed to the school to start the day off. Once there, he headed to the locker rooms to find Coach Taylor already there going over some tapes. Coach looked up at him and smiled, "Well hey son, I didn't expect to see you in so early."

"Yea I couldn't sleep so I decided to just head over here. How's it looking?" he asked pointing towards the TV.

"It seems Friday's game will be tough, but we can beat them. We just need to work some more on the defense and Smith needs to be able to make those snaps or else we don't stand a chance," Coach replied.

"I've got defense taken care of, trust me. As far as Smith, he only listens to you so I'm not sure what to say there," he began and continued talking the next game over with Coach.

* * *

A/N: The character Smith is the new quarterback, but won't be playing much of a role in the story. I just needed a filler name.


	5. Ch5 Football Runs in the Family

A/N: So here's yet another chapter for you guys! Enjoy!

* * *

Julie woke up that morning and went into the living room to find her mom playing with Isaiah. Her mom had taken half a day off, so Julie could sleep. Julie walked up and said, "Hey sweetheart, wanna come see mommy?"

"Mommy, Grandma said I could go see Grandpa today at work. Can I?" he asked.

"Well since Grandma has to go to work, I'll take you, but you need to go get dressed," she replied.

Isaiah ran into the other room all excited because he loved football just like his daddy. Julie looked over at her mom before saying, "You know it's hard to say no to him when you've already promised him something."

"Well he loves football, so why not let the boy see it. Plus your father would enjoy having him. Now what is really bothering you? Jules, is it because his father lives here or because you're worried the father will find out about him?" Tami wondered.

"Mom, I can't talk about this right now," she answered.

"Well, I'm just saying that Isaiah looks just like his father so sooner or later the truth will come out and you might be surprised by his reaction," Tami stated.

"But how do you know who the father is?" Jules asked.

"Like I said, he looks just like him. I'm just surprised because I didn't even know you and Tim were involved, but things are starting to make more sense to me. You need to tell him though sweetie because he deserves to know," Tami said.

"I know and I'm sorry I never told you. It was just our little secret until my last night in town. Once I found out I was pregnant, I knew things would change if he found out. I mean football meant too much to him and I couldn't jeopardize that for him," Julie began to explain.

"Sweetie, Tim isn't the same guy as he used to be. He changed a lot after you left, but I never put the two things together until now. There are things you don't know about him. You need to talk to him, Jules, soon," Tami confided.

"I know, but right now I'm going to go see dad," Julie stated.

* * *

Isaiah came back a few minutes later and after Julie quickly got dressed, they headed to the school. She knew exactly where her dad would be, but she decided to take Isaiah to the football field instead. She held his hand as she led him towards the edge of the field. She saw a football lying in the grass, so she picked it up and handed it to him.

"Mommy, will you throw it me?" he asked.

"Sure sweetheart," she replied as she gently tossed the ball to him.

They were playing with the ball for a few minutes before she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see who it was, thinking it was her dad but was completely wrong. Standing before her was the one person she had been trying to avoid for the past few days since having the door slammed in her face.

"W-what are you doing here?" she wondered.

Tim looked directly in her eyes and as much as he wanted to turn away he couldn't. He had yet to notice the little boy with the football in his hands. He finally was knocked out of his trance when the little boy said, "Mommy, where's Grandpa?"

Tim looked down at the little boy and couldn't believe his eyes. Julie had a good that looked like really familiar, was he seeing things, he thought, or did this kid resemble him in more than one way. Before he could ask though, Julie said, "Isaiah, go run around on the field for a few minutes ok sweetheart."

Isaiah did what he was told. Once he was out of earshot, Tim whispered, "Is he mine?"

"Yea," she confessed, "that's your son."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tim wondered.

"Tim, I can explain. It's a long story though and I would rather tell you later. I'm here to see my dad and to show Isaiah what all happens during practice since he loves football. Do you think I can meet up with you tonight at your house? I promise I will explain everything then. I just can't get into it now. I hope you can understand," she replied.

Tim just looked at her before finally saying, "Meet me at my house tonight at six. Your dad is in the locker room, but will you tell him that I had to leave work early. I don't think I can be around you right now. See you later, Taylor."

* * *

She watched him walk off and could tell that he was hurt. This was not how she had planned for Tim to meet their son. She knew that she would have a lot of explaining to do. She also was curious what Tim was even doing here. She turned back around to see her dad walking towards her. "Jules, what are you doing here?" Eric asked.

"Isaiah wanted to come see you. By the way, Tim said to tell you he had to leave work early. I'm not sure what that means but whatever," Julie responded.

"So Tim saw you and Isaiah?" Eric wondered.

"Yes and before you say anything, I wanted to apologize for not telling you who the father was," she remarked.

"As if I couldn't tell," Eric joked.

"You sound just like mom. What was Tim doing here?" she said curiously.

"I'll let him tell you. I'm assuming you are meeting up with him later since he is no where to be seen," Eric stated.

"Yea, I'm meeting him at six which reminds me. Do you mind watching Isaiah tonight? I think it would be better if he wasn't there for this," she said.

"Sure thing sweetheart," Eric answered.

They both went onto the field and began playing around with Isaiah before it was time for them to go. She took Isaiah home for a nap as she went and watched some TV and wondered what she would tell Tim.

* * *

Coming:  
Julie explains her side of the story


	6. Ch6 Truth is Revealed

A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys! Please keep the reviews coming and let me know what you guys think!

* * *

Tim had left the field and had been driving around town. He couldn't believe that he had a son, especially one with Julie. He wasn't sure whether to be mad at her for keeping it a secret or mad at himself for letting her slip away from him.

After about an hour or so, he found himself pulling up to the Taylor's house. He figured that Julie was home by now and he needed to know the truth. He knew that he agreed to meet at his house later, but he wanted to know now. So he walked up the front door and knocked. He soon heard footsteps before Julie opened the door.

"Come on in," Julie said stepping aside not even bothering to ask why he had come, "Isaiah is taking a nap."

"I'm sorry to just show up like this especially since we agreed to meet at my house later, but I was driving around thinking and showed up here," he began explaining.

"I know earlier must have been hard to absorb. I didn't mean for you to find out the way you did. I didn't even know you were going to be there, which I'm still curious about by the way. My dad wouldn't tell me and you know how I get. When I'm curious about something, I don't stop until I figure it out. So how about we sit down and talk?" Julie suggested motioning towards the couch.

He followed her until they were both sitting down. It had been four years since he had been this close to her and it was driving him crazy. His head was full of so many thoughts that he didn't know what to make of any of them. "So…" he began.

"Well I guess I should begin due to the circumstances of recent events. So if you don't mind, let me tell you my side of the story before you say anything," Julie said and he nodded before she continued, "I guess I should go back to the night I left town. After you said that you loved me, I freaked out because I felt the same way but I knew things would be too hard on us. I mean I was leaving for college and you had your life at Texas Tech. I decided to leave earlier than expected because I couldn't say goodbye to you in person. I know what I did was wrong, but I left anyway. A couple of weeks later is when I found out I was pregnant. I wanted to tell you, but knew that it would ruin your football career. I wanted you to follow your dreams of going pro, and so I kept it a secret. I didn't even tell my parents, especially considering no one knew about us to begin with. I guess you could say I cut all ties with everyone here. Up until a few days ago, no one knew where I was or anything about Isaiah. Like I told you before, I was planning on telling you, but was unsure on how to go about doing it. I understand if you hate me for keeping him away from you and not telling you. I just thought I was doing the right thing at the time. I'm sorry," Julie finished with tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes.

He was speechless for a few seconds as he absorbed all of what she had just said. He finally spoke, "Jules, I could never hate you. I can't say that I agree with your decision, but I understand why you did it."

"Tim, why were you at the school today? Are you taking some time off or something?" Julie wondered.

"There are obviously some things that your father hasn't told you about me. First off, I don't play football anymore. My senior year I messed up my knee really bad and was done for the season. I didn't find out until later that my football days were over. I moved back to Dillon and moved back in with Billy. He isn't ever in town due to his new job, so I pretty much live at the house by myself. As far as being at the school today, it is because I'm the assistant coach now. Your dad gave me the job about a year after I moved back. I actually spend a lot of my time at your house because your mom is always inviting me over for dinner. Gracie looks to me as somewhat of a brotherly figure I guess too. It was kinda tough at first going over there without seeing you, but it has actually helped me because we always talk about you. I never told your family about our relationship though. I simply treasured the days I got to spend with you, and hoped that one day you would come back. Jules, I meant what I said when I said I loved you that night. I've missed you ever since you left and that night has never left my memory," he replied.

"I've thought about it every night," Julie whispered.

"Do you think we could start over? Be us again?" he asked.

"Are you sure you even want that? I mean I hurt you so much…" Julie began but was cut off by him leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Jules, even though I was hurt I've never stopped loving you. You were my world and nothing was going to change that. You have always been the one I wanted standing beside me as my dreams came true. You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me," he confessed.

Julie smiled before leaning over a kissing him again before saying, "I love you too, Tim! There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you. Every time I looked at Isaiah I couldn't help but smile because he is so much like you."

"I want to be in his life and yours. I want for us to one day become a family. I want to be the man that only you were able to see in me. I want to be that guy for you again. Please let me," he said.

Julie nodded her head before he pulled her into his lap and placed soft kisses all over her face. Like so many years ago, he finally had the love of his life back and this time he wasn't going to let her go.


End file.
